warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Crystalcat137/The Tribe of Falling Snow
The Tribe of Falling Snow is something I’ve mulled over for a bit of time. So please, don’t steal. Coding attempt three! no no no this font is just no Introduction Welcome to a world beyond the Clans, beyond the reach of even the most daring cats. Welcome to a land of ice, snow, and frost, to a Tribe who believes in not hope and light but the purity of their blood. It is a strange Tribe that lives here, in the land of ice, but a Tribe nonetheless... Rules I. You must ask Crystalcat137 if you want to make a cat. Especially if it’s high-ranking like an Icereader. II. Only Icereaders and Warriors can have powers. Limit of five warriors with powers (0/5). III. There can be no half-Clan or half-loner/rogue/kittypet cats. They believe strongly in the purity of their blood and the only Clan nearby is WinterClan, who they are bitter enemies with. Allegiances Icereader(s): Screech of Snowy Owl (Screech) - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes and a nicked ear, she bears the white blaze on her forehead that marks her as empowered. (Empowered- Crystalcat137) Night of Bright Stars (Night) - Black she-cat with silver eyes and a white blaze on her forehead. Apprenticed to Screech (Empowered- Starflight897) Warriors: Clover Growing In Snow (Clover) - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Adept at healing (Starflight897) Paw of Arctic Fox (Fox) - Very, very dark gray tom with amber eyes (Crystalcat137) Hunters: Frost that Forms on Leaf (Frost) - Very light grey she-cat with frosty blue eyes and a white patch on her chest (Starflight897) Winter’s Whistle (Whistle) - Creamy white she-cat with a charcoal black face and paws Snowflurry’s reincarnation (Crystalcat137) Protectors: Ice that Hangs from Branch (Ice) - Gray tabby tom with white paws (Crystalcat137) Hail from Gray Clouds (Hail) - Dappled gray tom with blue-gray eyes (Starflight897) Den-Mothers: - Iceclaws: Call of Swift Jay (Jay) - Orange tabby tom with a fluffy white belly (Crystalcat137) Snowclaws: Ivy that Climbs up Tree (Ivy) - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Starflight897) Sky With No Clouds - (Sky) light gray tom with blue eyes (Starflight897) Waterclaws: - Appearance The Tribe that lives in this frozen valley is built to survive the cold, harsh enviroment around them. And since it is strictly forbidden to mate with any cat of impure blood, the Tribe of Falling Snow all fall along the same line in terms of coats and build. Typically, a cat in the Tribe has a long, fluffy coat to keep them warm in the freezing valley. Most Tribe cats are grayscale, however it is not unheard of for another color to pop up here and there. The Tribe cats also have large, fluffy paws which allows them to skim across the snow effortlessly, as well as claws like ice picks to grip slippery ice. Powers If you read through the whole thing, which I applaud you if you do, you saw that Warriors and Icereaders can have powers. Icereaders will always have powers. They will receive them when they go to the Starstone. An Icereader is able to see the future, and not just what would happen in the next hour, but what will happen in their entire life. If an Icereader touches another cat, they can see their future too until they stop touching them. This future-seeing can be very overwhelming, and some Icereaders, the most noted being Wolf that Chases Shadows, can go insane from it. What about the apprentice Icereaders? When the mentor Icereader takes them to the Lightstone, they will receive a faint future-seeing power from the Tribe of Bright Stars, enough to sense if death is about to happen. The power grows stronger as the mentor Icereader nears their death, like some kind of weird, supernatural tracker. When the mentor Icereader dies, the apprentice Icereader will become a full Icereader and gain full powers. A mentor Icereader always dies before their apprentice does, and the apprentice Icereader is an apprentice until the mentor Icereader dies. Warriors are a little different. Their powers differ according to their personality and spirit, but usually range between being able to glide great distances and extremely good camouflage. These powers are not particularly... powerful, but they are a useful advantage. For instance, a patient, determined Warrior could have a lot, and I mean a lot of stamina. On the other hand, a shy, quiet cat would be able to blend perfectly into snow and be practically invisible. Any empowered cat, Icereader or not, will have a white blaze on their forehead. Ranks Icereader: The title “Icereader” stands for Reader of the Ancient Ice. They are the equivalent to Stonetellers in the Tribe of Rushing Water. They are the most respected in the Tribe of Falling Snow, and read and interpret signs from their equivalent of StarClan, the Tribe of Bright Stars. Icereaders, as well as empowered Warriors, will always have a white blaze on their forehead. They are able to see into the future. Icereaders also oversee the Frost Initiation. Icereaders are typically not really built for fighting and have a keen eye. Warrior: A Warrior’s title is self-explanatory. They fight for the Tribe in times of peril and some act as temporary healers on the battlefield. As the Tribe is not always fighting claw to claw, a Warrior’s life is not all about fighting. In their spare time, they become temporary Hunters or Protectors. Warriors are typically strong and good at fighting. The healing types can be more fleet of foot. Hunter: Hunters, as their title suggests, hunt for the Tribe. They are the equivalent of prey-hunters in the Tribe of Rushing Water. They are well respected in the Tribe of Falling Snow- without them, they would have little food. Hunters are scornful towards Warrior/Hunters, often calling them “full-mooners”. Hunters are typically very, very fast and can chase down their prey quickly. Protector: A Protector, well, protects the camp from attacks. They fight off predators looking for kits, like owls, as well as the bigger types, such as arctic foxes. Protectors often accompany patrols. The Tribe usually takes them for granted. They are the friendliest of the ranks, which isn’t saying much. They also repair damage and the forever-leaking walls of the Iceclaw Den. Protectors are sort of a catch-all rank, and are the biggest- most are typically pretty strong. Den-Mother: A Den-Mother is exactly what she sounds like. She’s either a mother of kits or a foster mother of kits. Den-Mothers can be any sort of cat, and are typically concerned about their kittens’ purity. Iceclaw: Ice is hardened and has spent a long time frozen. Similarly, Iceclaws are the elders of the Tribe. They hold a little respect, and their opinion is valued by the Icereaders. Iceclaws are typically stern and respected. Snowclaw: Snow is a little soft, and has spent a little time frozen. Like snow, Snowclaws are the equivalent of Frost-initiated apprentices. Snowclaws are typically eager to learn. Waterclaw: Water is typically youthful and restless, and has spent no time frozen. Pretty much the same, Waterclaws are kits, who have not gone through the Frost Initiation. Waterclaws are typically, well, normal kits. Terminology ''' Territory The Tribe of Falling Snow lives in a large valley, surrounded by majestic, icy mountains. To the south-east, there lies an icy lake. The ice is mostly thick. However, there is a thinner patch of ice. Groups of Hunters will occasionally break the ice with their forepaws, before hunting for fish trapped underneath. To the west and south-west, there lies a large alpine forest- prey runs rampant there, but so do predators. To the east is a snowy expanse. And to the north, there lies the camp. The camp is surrounded with impressive-looking walls made out of tightly packed snow, covered with ice. The entrance is marked with paw pads, if they’re not snowed over. In the center is a clearing, used for ceremonies among other things. The dens are actually burrows in the ground. Far from being stuffy and small, they are spacious and roomy, especially the Icereader’s and Nursery Den. The nests are made from fallen branches, and are lined with feathers, usually owl down, and fur. Sometimes, when the warmth from their bodies can’t fill the den, they sleep in a big pile. The Snowclaws especially do this. To the west, beyond the forest, there is a majestic, imposing mountain, taller than the rest. The tip of the mountain ends in what looks like two crescents facing each other. This mountain is known as Clawreach Mountain, and in Clawreach Mountain lies the Wandering Caves. The Wandering Caves are a series of twisting, mazelike caves that open into large, crystal-covered caverns. It is where Waterclaws stay for a half-moon in their Frost Initiation. In the largest cavern, unknown to many cats, there is a tunnel in the middle of the lake. It has a steep decline downward, before twisting upwards for several minutes. The tunnel is somehow water-free, a phenomenon. It opens into a massive cavern with a lake in the middle. The water shines like glass infused with starlight. In the very center is the Lightstone, a massive mineral rock. A crack in the top of the cavern lets in moonlight, making the Lightstone shine brightly and reflect. The Icereaders come to the Lightstone to communicate with the Tribe of Bright Stars. More to come soon! Culture and Ceremonies '''The Frost Initiation The Frost Initiation takes place right before Waterclaws become Snowclaws. The most senior Icereader will bring the Waterclaws to the center of the camp and will give the Ancient Speech, passed from generation to generation. They will then escort them to the Wandering Caves, where they will spend an entire half moon there... alone. The Tribe believes that the Waterclaws of impure blood will perish in the Wandering Caves, while the purest will return. As a result, entire litters have been lost in the Wandering Caves. After the Waterclaws return, the Icereader will apprentice them to their mentors. For this reason, Icereaders need a keen eye, so they can determine which rank they should be trained in. The Star Ceremony The Star Ceremony is the ceremony for when Waterclaws become apprenticed to Icereaders. In that case, they will not go through the Frost Initiation. Instead, the Waterclaw’s future mentor will wake them up very early and lead them through the Wandering Caves to the Lightstone to receive their powers. The ceremony, though it seems short, is actually quite long and ends just before dawn. The Icereader apprentice will receive a faint future-seeing power, which will slowly increase as the mentor Icereader’s death draws nearer. At the time of the Icereader mentor’s death, the apprentice Icereader will become a full Icereader and gain full future-seeing powers. The Tribe of Bright Stars The Tribe’s equivalent of StarClan/The Tribe of Eternal Hunting. In the Tribe of Bright Stars, prey is plentiful. It never snows, but there is a layer of snow covering the ground. All the cats seem to have stars in their fur, and fights are nearly nonexistent. If fights do erupt, claws pass harmlessly through each other. The air is very cold there. R The Barren Desert The Tribe’s equivalent of the Dark Forest/Place of No Stars. The Barren Desert is exactly what it sounds like. It is a flat, never-ending plain, but eventually every cat will end up right back where they started. Though cats can hurt each other, they heal insanely quickly. This leads to extremely long fights. Unlike the Dark Forest/No Stars, cats will fade if they are not remembered until there’s barely a wisp of them left. Like the Dark Forest/Place of No Stars, cats can enter the living’s dreams. This is the cause of many nightmares by cats in a desparate attempt to stay remembered. Herbs and Plants The Tribe of Falling Snow lives far up north, and delicate flowers like marigolds and poppies are a rare find. However, they have no need for such, as they can use native plants in their enviroment. Lily of the Valley: The berries are used to cause vomiting. However, they are very poisonous, and cats get one berry max. Kits usually get a half or quarter berry. Lilies of the valley grow mainly on the sloping side of Clawreach Mountain. Coral Bells: These are used to help reduce pain and swelling. These grow in the alpine forest. Catmint: The Tribe rarely gets greencough, but when it pops up in kits and elders it cures the disease. Catmint can be found in the Wandering Caves, and against trees in the forest. Pansies: Helps relieve headaches. These grow anywhere, but can be reliably found in the forest. Hosta: Causes vomiting, however it is only used in small amounts. These grow next to the frozen lake. Winterberries: Reduces fever, but the rest of the plant is toxic. Winterberries grow next to the frozen lake and in the forest. Snowdrop: This helps cure poisoning, and can help improve memory. Sometimes, Snowclaws try to sneak some for their assessments, but large amounts are toxic. These can grow anywhere. Holly: Holly is the equivalent of deathberries or yew; highly toxic and should never be eaten. These grow in the forest, thankfully preventing kits from getting at them. Camellia: The seeds of this plant taste good to cats and are used to make kits eat their herbs. The stems help prevent infection. These can grow anywhere. Bergenia: Helps relieve cats of pain from serious, incurable diseases. These grow in the forest and around the lake. Kale: Reduces hunger, used in traveling leaf wraps. This is commonly found in the forest. Lichen: The Tribe’s equivalent of moss. It can bind wounds together, but is capable of growing on a cat’s fur. This is found on rocks and trees. Pasque: Its juice from its stem is a good sedative, and its petals can cure coughs. It is used in small quanities. It should never be given to queens, expecting or nursing, under any circumstance. These grow in the forest. Bearberry: It’s berries can relieve pain and reduce hunger, however large amounts can be nauseous. These can be found clinging underneath rocks, among unwanted guests such as bugs. Saxifrage: A traveling herb used in traveling leaf wraps. These can grow anywhere, but are primarily confined to the slopes of Clawreach Mountain. Arctic Poppy: The Tribe’s equivalent of normal poppies. These grow in the forest and around the frozen lake. Arctic Willow: This relieves toothaches, helps stops bleeding, cures stomachaches, and helps heal wounds when applied to a poultice. It also tastes sweet. This grows in the forest. Diamond Willow: This reduces fever and helps relieve pain. The leaves are good for leaf wraps, and the branches have diamond-shaped indents- good for storing herbs, especially berries. This grows in the forest. Other Moonflowers: These bioluminescent flowers emit a soft glow. The petals are rumored to make an Icereader lose their powers, but the only evidence is Wolf. Moonflowers grow around the Lightstone, and nowhere else. (Made up by me) Cobweb: Cobweb helps bind wounds together and holds poultices on. Cobweb can be found in the Wandering Caves and in various tree hollows. Category:Blog posts